Tangle Kelp
|PvZ2 = }} Tangle Kelp jest wodną rośliną o pojedynczym użyciu występującą w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Roślina ta ciągnie pod wodę pierwszego zombie, który wejdzie z nią w kontakt, zabijając go, a roślina ginie. Etymologia Roślina oparta jest na wodorostach, podwodne algi z długimi, ciągnącymi się liśćmi, które są znane z owijania małych ryb. Nazwa pochodzi od słowa 'tangle' (z ang. 'plątać') oraz słowa 'kelp' (z ang. 'wodorosty morskie'). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Tangle Kelp Tangle Kelp are aquatic plants that pull the first zombie that nears them underwater. Damage: massive Usage: single use, on contact Must be planted in water "I'm totally invisible," Tangle Kelp thinks to himself. "I'll hide here just below the surface and nobody will see me." His friends tell him they can see him perfectly well, but he'll never change. Cost: 25 Recharge: slow TŁUMACZENIE Tangle Kelp Tangle Kelpy są roślinami wodnymi, które wciągają pod wodę pierwszego zombie, który się do nich zbliży. Obrażenia: masywne Użycie: pojedyncze użycie, przy kontakcie Musi być sadzony na wodzie "Jestem kompletnie niewidzialny," myśli sobie Tangle Kelp. "Będę ukrywać się tutaj pod powierzchnią i nikt mnie nie zobaczy." Jego przyjaciele mówią mu, że doskonale go widać, ale on i tak się nigdy nie zmieni. Koszt: 25 Odnawianie: wolne Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 25 AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Tangle Kelp are aquatic plants that pull the first zombie that nears them underwater. Tangle Kelp likes to go deep. He majored in philosophy. Grab a root beer with him, and he'll go on and on about Nietzsche's "Thus Spoke Zucchini" or hold forth on Kant's "Critique of Petunia Reason." It's cool and all, but sometimes you just want to keep the conversation light. Sometimes you just want to talk about the temperature of the water. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 25 Obszar: Pojedynczy Zasięg: Przy kontakcie Odnawianie: Powolne Tangle Kelpy są roślinami wodnymi, które wciągają pod wodę pierwszego zombie, który się do nich zbliży. Tangle Kelp lubi się zagłębiać. Studiował filozofię. Wyjdź z nim na piwo korzenne, to on pójdzie i będzie rozprawiać na temat Nietzschego "Tako rzecze Cukinia" albo Kanta "Krytyka czystej rzodkiewki". To jest fajnie i takie tam, ale czasem po prostu chcesz utrzymać jasność rozmowy. Czasem po prostu chcesz porozmawiać o temperaturze wody. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Gdy Tangle Kelpowi damy Plant Food to wciągnie czterech losowych zombie pod wodę. Deep Sea Gargantuary też mogą być zaatakowane, ale ze względu na ilość zdrowia nie mogą być zabite za jednym razem. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Tangle Kelp wciąga pięć losowych zombie pod wodę. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies W Plants vs. Zombies, Tangle Kelpa można używać na początku poziomu, aby zabić pierwszych zombie pojawiających się w basenie. Jest dobry też na mocnych zombie, którzy pojawią się w wodzie typu Buckethead Zombie lub Dolphin Rider Zombie. Jego czas odnowienia jest długi, lecz można użyć Imitatera do pomocy. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Podobnie jak w pierwszej części, można go używać aby zabić pierwszych zombie, którzy nadchodzą. Jest bardzo przydatny w Big Wave Beach, ponieważ może pokonać szybko takich zombie jak Surfer Zombie, Octo Zombie lub Fisherman Zombie. W ostatecznej bitwie w Big Wave Beach z Zombot Sharktronic Sub jest bardzo przydatny, ponieważ gdy Zombot ten używa ataku wciągania roślin do jego silnika, niszcząc je to Tangle Kelp może zablokować go, blokując działanie silnika. Zabijając dziesięć zombie w pojedynczym poziomie za pomocą Tangle Kelpa, gracz dostaje osiągnięcie Undertow Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Zombie wciągnięte pod wodę teoretycznie nie umierają, ponieważ jak stwierdza opis w Almanacu Snorkel Zombie, zombie nie potrzebują powietrza aby oddychać. Możliwe jest, że Tangle Kelp pod wodą własnoręcznie go zabija. *Tangle Kelp, technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie jest rośliną, lecz należy do królestwa protistów. Są to organizmy, które nie pasują do reszty królestw. To czyni go wraz z wszelkimi grzybami w serii oraz pierwszą wersją Grave Bustera roślinami, które nie należą do rodziny roślin. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Tangle Kelp i Tall-nut to jedyne rośliny przez które Dolphin Rider Zombie nie może przeskoczyć. *Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock i Coffee Bean to jedyne rośliny, których zombie nie mogą nawet spróbować zjeść. *Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, Grave Buster i Cob Cannon to jedyne rośliny na których nie można zasadzić Pumpkina. *Tangle Kelp jest jedną z dwunastu roślin, których paczka nasion widnieje podczas wyboru roślin po zdobyciu Grave Bustera w wersji online. Pozostałe to Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Lily Pad, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus oraz Blover. *Na stronie internetowej Plants vs. Zombies, Tangle Kelp jest widoczny na ziemi, a nie na wodzie. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jest to jedna z czterech roślin, która otrzymała spory redesign między dwoma głównymi grami. Pozostałe rośliny to Grave Buster, Spikeweed oraz Starfruit. *Jeśli Tangle Kelp zacznie oplatać zombie, ale przedtem zostanie odepchnięty przez Chard Guarda, Hurrikale'a albo Primal Peashootera, to ta roślina będzie "śledzić" tego zombie. Kiedy on wyląduje na ziemi, zostanie on wciągnięty przez tą roślinę. *"Thus Spoke Zucchini" oraz "Critique of Petunia Reason" są to dzieła wspomnienia w opisie Almanac, które są parodią dzieł filozoficznych: Tako rzecze Zaratustra oraz Krytyka czystego rozumu. **Wspomnieni tam autorzy to prawdziwe osoby. Zobacz też *Potato Mine *Lily Pad *Squash *Chomper *Grimrose *Undertow en:Tangle Kelp Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Basen Kategoria:Rośliny z Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Basen Kategoria:Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Rośliny wodne Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowo-zabijające Kategoria:Rośliny o pojedynczym użyciu